The Diary of A Rat Lover
by Hanyou-Foxgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Kyo keeps a journal, after Tohru buys him one for his birthday. He begins to write down his thoughts as his relationship with the rat grows increasingly... weird. Yuki simply struggles to retain his sanity. Kyo/Yuki YAOI - revised


Foxgirl: Wow! I didn't think I'd ever get around to finishing this. And this happens to be my first fruits basket fanfiction ever! With my favorite pairing from that series! If you didn't heed the summary, this is **YAOI. **Turn back now, all who don't like. Flames over the pairing will simply be laughed at.

A bit of meaningless fluff because I was bored! I hope you enjoy. Personally I rather like it. Extremely fluffy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket! Therefore, I do not own the characters. Therefore, I am not a happy panda. :(

* * *

**Date_: April 14_**

**Subject_: What the hell do I need one for?_**

**_Bored... bored... I'm _****really_ bored right now... why the hell am I writing in this stupid book anyways?_**

**_...Oh yeah. I'm bored._**

**_Well. Don't expect me to write some stupid cliché like, 'dear diary'. You don't matter _****that_ much to me, and this is NOT a diary. It's just a... sort of, journal. It's not girly! I'm just bored. It's not like I'll ever write in this again anyways. Moving on... let's see, what do people normally write about in their diary journals? I guess I'll start with how today went. To put it plainly, today _****sucked_. That damn rat, thinking he's so much better than me. I'll beat him one day! And when I do... well, I'll work that part out after I actually beat him. Stupid nezumi. Because of _****him_ I had to stay after school for a detention... it was his fault! He's the one who insulted me in class! I wasn't about to sit back and take that from that girly boy!_**

**_I would have succeeded in my attempts to kill him, too, if he wasn't so damn strong. I don't see how he keeps managing to beat me. I've trained hard, damn it! I don't ever recall seeing him practice! He makes me so damn angry... but enough about that stupid rat. I won't allow him the pleasure of being the sole purpose of this entry... though he'll never read it. Changing the subject... I guess I'll have to thank Tohru for giving me this journal, though I specifically remember telling her not to get me anything for my birthday. And even though Tohru was kind, the day ended up sucking, as usual. Just like every other year. Shigure gave me one of his perverted novels, which is currently residing in my garbage, and a dart board set with a picture of the damn rat himself in the middle. Said I needed 'practice'. DAMN HIM!_**

**_The only solace_** **_I take from that is that Yuki punched him as well, which means double the damage. (The picture of Yuki is also residing in my garbage can. With various holes in it from all the times I stabbed it with my pen.) Hatori gave me a roll of bandages, seeing as I'm 'always getting hurt'. Humph._**

**_Random insert: I HATE YUKI SOHMA._**

**_Just felt like clearing that up._**

**_It's really peaceful up here— on the roof that is. Much quieter than in the house... and at least here that damn rat won't bother me. Oh, Tohru just called me down for dinner. Surprisingly, this wasn't as pointless as I assumed it would be. Maybe I'll write in here again... just to, you know, relieve the boredom._**

**_-Kyo (future defeater of that damn rat)_**

"Coming Tohru!"

Yuki looked up as the cat entered the kitchen, eyeing him with a suspicious glance. He was wearing that stupid black shirt again, the one that was always riding up. Didn't that idiotic cat know how to dress himself? Yuki allowed his eyes to linger on the small expanse of tan stomach revealed by the too small shirt, only to reaffirm how stupid Kyo really was, of course.

"What were you doing up there? Tohru was calling you for the longest. You shouldn't make her wait, you stupid cat."

Kyo growled and clenched his fists, glaring at his rival.

"Shut up, you damn rat! I'm here now, aren't I?"

**Date: _April_**** _15_**

**Subject:** **_I_**** _refuse_****.**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**

**_...I feel better, if you were wondering. Of course, I'd feel even _****better_ if I could have actually screamed. Damn him! Why does life hate me so much! Because of that _****stupid_ nezumi, I have to stay after school for detention _****every day _for _****two weeks!_ AAAAARRGGH! The only thing makes me even remotely happy is that he's being punished as well. But I'd rather stay after school for two _****MONTHS_ than share a detention with him! It was that rat's fault anyway! He _****started _the fight! I was ending it! ...Or… attempting to. DAMMIT! I feel like punching something... it's unfortunate that Yuki had student council duty today, or else his face would be at the end of my fist. ...Wait a minute..._**

**_AHA!_**

**_Random insert: I _****STILL_ HATE YUKI SOHMA_**

**_I've solved the problem!_**

**_I'll write more later, right now I've gotta go see if Tohru's emptied the trash yet..._**

**_-Kyo (Evil genius!)_**

Yuki sighed, running a hand through his hair. Really, he didn't know why he had behaved so rashly in class. But for some reason... Kyo's insults had gotten to him that time. It was stupid, he couldn't even remember what was said, exactly. Something about the only reason people liked him was because of his pretty face... not that it mattered! What did he care what some stupid cat thought anyways? Even if said stupid cat was incredibly good looking— er, incredibly _unintelligent._ Yes. That is exactly what he meant. Their detentions began the next day, meaning that after this last hour, this would be his last opportunity to do student council duties for a while. Which meant he should get to work.

"Hey, Yun Yun?" A loud, annoying voice commented.

Yuki exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose in an effort not to just _hit_ the boy standing next to him.

"You're spacing out there! Whatcha thinking about?"

The onyx-haired male leaned closer, a smirk lighting up his face.

"You have a _girl_ on your mind?"

"Why, of _course _Yun Yun-kun would be thinking about me, Kakeru!" Kimi said, interrupting their 'conversation'. "You really should stop though, Yuki. Kimi has a boyfriend!"

Yuki sighed deeper, sinking lower into his chair.

Give him Kyo over a hyperactive student council any day.

**Date: _April 16_**

**Subject: _Day 1 of Detention_**

**_Today was my first day in detention with that damn rat (obviously). It was surprisingly... uneventful. The teacher just sat there and stared at us over her newspaper, sending me glares while giving that rat what seemed to be sympathetic glances. Damn teacher's pet. Ugh. Two hours of _****nothing_ after school for two weeks... kill me now. I'd rather eat leeks for breakfast, every day. ...Okay, maybe not. But you get what I mean! And the rat has been acting sort of... weird lately. Not that I've noticed! He didn't say anything the whole walk home. I was expecting at least a glare, a dirty comment, _****something_, but he was completely silent. ...AND THE ONLY THING I HATE WORSE THAN THAT _****DAMN RAT_ IS BEING IGNORED!_** **_He must have found this out somehow! I bet he has inside information. When I find out what the hell his problem is... he's gonna get it! And _****damn it_, didn't I say I refused to write a subject! Argh!_**

**_- I'm too upset to write my name! ...But then, you wonder why I'm not too upset to write two full sentences. ...Holy shit, I just made myself sound stupid. I've been hanging around that damn rat too much. His all around suckiness is rubbing off on me._**

It was getting ridiculous, really. He didn't even know what to _say_ to Kyo anymore. Usually the insults just rolled off his tongue, simple as pie, but now... lately, it was as if he didn't _want _to insult the cat. Which wasn't possible. Just two days ago he got in trouble for getting into a _fight_ with him at school. Maybe he was just finding it... boring? No, couldn't be that either! Riling up Kyo was the most entertaining thing in his life at the moment! ...Not that he would ever say that out loud... or in his mind. Yuki turned to look at Kyo, who was currently sitting on the couch in the living room, furiously scribbling in a bright orange notebook. The rat quirked an eyebrow, sauntering over to the cat and stopping a foot from where he sat, cross legged on one of the cushions.

"Is that the diary Tohru gave you?"

Kyo's head shot up, his eyes immediately fixing on Yuki to give him a glare. The rat found himself faltering from the intensity of the stare, a light blush heating his cheeks as Kyo opened his mouth to growl.

"Shut up, damn rat! I'm only writing in it so that I don't, uh— waste Tohru's, er— um, hard earned money!"

Yuki rolled his eyes, attempting to force his blush down and appear as nonchalant as always. Why was he so flustered all of a sudden? Feeling a bit uncomfortable with the cat's concentrated stare never leaving his form, Yuki tossed a, 'whatever', over his shoulder, walking away towards the stairs to head towards his room. He had only asked because Kyo didn't seem like a diary sort of person. He seemed embarrassed about it anyways. There was no way he was going to let the cat know that he _himself_ had a diary. _Or_ that it was purple. He'd never let him live it down. It had been the only one left when he was out shopping at the time, and it didn't bother him _too_ much. He actually rather liked the color purple. Besides, it had been a great listener over the years. He hadn't written anything for a while, however.

Perhaps he would start again...

**Date:** **_April 16 (continued)_**

**Subject: _That damn rat- I'm not doing it!_**

**_Grr! Why does that stupid nezumi have to come and ruin everything! I was perfectly content to sit and rant about him in peace, but then he just _****had_ to come up and ruin my 'vent about Yuki' time- I gotta stop writing in pen. I also gotta stop writing about that stupid rat. Okay. This is me, stopping._**

**_Random insert: I HATE YU- um... LEEKS_**

**_I refuse to make a whole new entry just to talk about how he came up and randomly started talking to me while I was sitting on the couch. And I'm definitely not going to put down how he appeared more weird than normal. Or how it looked like his cheeks tinted the slightest bit pink for a second. Or how much he walks like a girl, not that I was looking!- I gotta stop being so defensive. Okay. I'm done._**

**_- Kyo (person who definitely is _****not _going to turn this journal into his own personal rant about Yuki book)_**

Yuki slid into his seat, a slight frown taking over his lips as he heard the cat sit down somewhere to the left of him. The second detention, not even the first five minutes, and he was already bored to tears. It just wasn't _fair—_ this wasn't even really his fault! It was _Kyo_ who had launched over the desks to tackle him to the ground, _Kyo_ who had started a fight in the middleof school, and _Kyo_ who had made the death threats. Quote: "I'll kill you, you damn rat!" Unquote. ...Alright, the rat might've played a part in some of those threats as well. But that didn't mean that he needed to be punished too! He had been... _defending_ himself. Yeah.

Yuki sighed, resigning to his fate and sinking a bit lower in his chair. The room was so quiet, the noise was overwhelming. He could hear Kyo tapping his foot on the floor repeatedly, over and _over_ again, he could hear his deep sighs every now and then, the loud crinkling noise the teacher's magazine made as she turned the pages. He breathed out softly, glancing at the clock. How long had it been?

... Right. Three minutes.

Yuki lowered his head to the desk, resting it in his arms as he stared sleepily at the graffiti engraved wood.

.

.

.

"SOHMA-KUN!"

Yuki shot up, jerking awake.

"No sleeping!"

The rat nodded groggily, resisting the urge to yawn. The teacher eyed him suspiciously for a moment, before standing.

"I need to go check on something, you two. If you're not _right_ where you are now when I get back, that's another _week_ added to your detentions." She kindly informed them, straightening out the collar of her shirt. The two cousins nodded dumbly while she strode over to the door, sending them (mainly Kyo) cursory glances before she stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Yuki blinked, unable to stop a comment from coming out of his mouth.

"That was random."

He heard Kyo snort and looked over, eyeing the cat, whose head was resting lazily on his fist, his eyes casually inspecting his shirt sleeve.

"If you had been _awake_, you would know that the phone rang. Apparently the principle called her down or something."

Yuki blinked again. "...Oh." He shook his head, attempting to wake himself up a bit more. "Right, and— did you just say more than two words to me without including a stupid comment? I must say Kyo, you're losing your touch."

"Damn rat!" The cat shouted, immediately jumping up from his seat. Yuki winced. He hadn't _intended _toinsult him. Damn. When he actually _wanted_ to be mean to the stupid cat, he couldn't find the words. But when he was trying to be civil, the snarky commentary came pouring out. And he had been trying to be nice, too. Well, maybe not nice, but he didn't want to start another fight in the middle of a _detention_ that they got for starting a fight. That would just be stupid. And incredibly dumb. And so uniquely Kyo that Yuki was surprised it hadn't happened yesterday.

In response to Kyo's outburst, Yuki only stood as well. Kyo stomped angrily over to him, beginning to shout about how he was such a 'stupid rat' and the world would be so much better if he just weren't here and blah blah blah. The usual stuff. Yuki frowned, the mean and angry comments stinging him a bit deeper than usual.

"Well at least I'm not a stupid cat, who can't even take a meaningless statement without starting a fight!"

Kyo's eyes flashed red with anger, and he reared his fist back, preparing to do _just_ as Yuki predicted.

"Kuso nezumi!"

Yuki didn't even bother with dodging, choosing instead to send a short, sharp jab into Kyo's chest, feeling angry and needing to get the cat away from him. Kyo, unprepared for the move, lost his balance, stumbling backwards into the chair at the desk directly to the left of Yuki's. His arms flailed for a moment as the chair hit his knees, tripping him up and sending him towards the floor. The rat panicked, not wanting to actually _hurt_ the cat, reaching out a hand and latching onto Kyo's to try and steady him. This, needless to say, failed. And they both ended up going down, Yuki falling heavily on Kyo as he was pulled into him. They hit the floor with a bang, the chair falling over shortly after, the resounding clang ringing in both their ears. Yuki winced, mentally checking himself for injuries. Kyo had taken the brunt of the fall, so he himself appeared to be alright. But...

"Kyo?" Yuki asked, noticing the cat's eyes scrunched close. The rat failed to notice their close proximity, and either was oblivious to or didn't care about the fact that he was still on top of the cat. Kyo's eyes blinked open, and after a moment he focused on the nezumi, his nose wrinkling slightly. Yuki stared into the red orbs that seemed to be so close, wondering why Kyo was looking at him like that. ...! Wait… his eyes didn't _seem_ close, they _were_ close. Why hadn't that baka neko moved yet!

...Oh right. _He_ was on top of _him_.

"What'd you call me?"

Yuki blinked. Why would _that_ be the first thing he said? Didn't he _see_ how close they were! Didn't he care? Yuki's eyes widened slightly as his thought process went out of control. Maybe Kyo _didn't_ care. Maybe he _wanted _Yuki like this, sprawled out on top of him, flustered and vulnerable. What if Kyo was... gay? What if he was into girly men! Well, not that he was girly— but that's what everybody said! And all those people couldn't be wrong, right? Oh god, what if he fantasized about him! What if right now, Yuki was fulfilling his deepest, darkest dreams? What if Kyo tried to take advantage of him? Why the hell wasn't he moving yet! Yuki's mouth opened slightly as his mind went over various scenarios, becoming acutely aware of the way his hips were draped over Kyo's.

"Nevermind." The cat said, sounding irritated after a few minutes of Yuki's silence. "Get offa me, you damn rat. You're heavy." The sentence lacked the bite it normally would, but it did the trick. Yuki scrambled off the cat's form, attempting to retain at least a bit of his dignity by scowling down at Kyo, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face. He couldn't allow Kyo to know that he had affected him like that. That had been... ridiculous. Honestly, _Kyo_? Fantasize about _him?_ Kyo didn't even... 'swing that way', at least not that he knew of. And there was no _way_ he could know that Yuki didn't particularly like girls... like that. Yuki cleared his throat, straightening his uniform and brushing off imaginary cat germs and dust particles.

"You're hopeless. You can't even _stand_ correctly."

"_WHAT!_ That wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't of pushed me!"

"I wouldn't have _pushed_ you if you hadn't overreacted."

"Why you—"

"KYO AND YUKI SOHMA!"

The two boys winced, glancing over towards the door where their furious teacher awaited them.

Kyo frowned, crossing his arms.

"Damn."

**Date: _April 17_**

**Subject:**

**_Sometimes I just don't understand that dumb rat. First he pushes me, then he's _****stupid_ enough to fall over _****with _me, and _****then _he call's me by my first name. He _****never_ calls me by my first name. It's always, baka neko, or some other variation of the term. He called me Kyo! And then he wouldn't move after I asked him why. Honestly, you'd think he _****liked _lying on top of me. That girly boy! And after that, (once we got a whole 'nother week of detention) when we were walking home, he didn't even look at me! Again! What's up with this whole, 'ignoring me' thing? What, does he think he's better than me now? Argh! I can't stand that damn rat! And DAMMIT! I SAID I wasn't going to use this as a rant about Yuki book! All right... okay, I'm calm. What else is there to write about... oh, there's a big test coming up in history. Tohru's studying really hard, but between her chores and her job, she's overloaded. I'm gonna have to start doing the cooking so she has time to study... not that I mind. Better me than that perverted dog, or the damn rat. That rodent can burn _****CEREAL._I've seen him do it. And it still boggles my mind today. And there was this one time that the rat- the weather has been really erratic lately... and... oh what's the point._**

**_Random insert: I'M BEING IGNORED BY YUKI SOHMA_**

**_- Kyo (and KAMI that pisses me off!)_**

Yuki was pissed. He was pissed at the floor, he was pissed at his wall, he was pissed at Shigure, and he was pissed at the world. But most importantly, he was pissed at Kyo. He was extremely upset that the cat wouldn't leave him alone. He seemed to be angry about _something_, but for the life of him Yuki couldn't seem to figure out what he had done wrong this time. He hadn't even said two words to the cat in two days! And yet, he was constantly around, scowling and yelling and goading him. It just wasn't _fair_. Especially since every time Kyo fixed that crimson gaze upon him he could feel his heart speed up exponentially. Yuki's first diary entry in two years:

**Date: 19 April 2009**

**Subject: That baka neko...**

**Dear diary,**

**I can't get him out of my head.**

He couldn't think of anything else to write. It seemed appropriate however, so he left it at that. Really, he couldn't comprehend why he was wasting so much time thinking about Kyo anyways. The baka neko wasn't anything special. Usually he could spend a whole day without a single passing thought about the cat, unless they had a fight, or something. Now Yuki was noticing... small things. Like, the way Kyo always allowed his chopsticks to linger in his mouth after he took a bite of his food. And the _only_ reason Yuki noticed this was because he was staring— _watching_ Kyo to try and figure out when he would attack him next. And Kyo preferred the roof to his own room (though that was easy enough to figure out.) Another thing he noticed was the way his eyes tended to change. They didn't go from red to orange to yellow, or anything like that. But when he was angry... and when it involved Yuki, he usually was, his eyes gained a sort of... intensity. And when he was thinking, or simply staring off into space, they almost appeared calm, and peaceful. But that look had never been directed at him. And it was getting harder to avoid the cat in any case, seeing as he was cooking meals now. Tohru insisted that he didn't have to, but, being the stubborn cat that he was he hadn't listened.

Yuki sighed, tapping his pen on the edge of the desk in his room. Just once, he wished Kyo would look at him, and smile, like how he did with Tohru. That would be nice.

Wait, no. Yuki's eyes widened, his hands coming up to his cheeks as his brain actually processed that last thought. _No_. He _hated_ Kyo. And if not hate, he held a strong dislike for him. And vice versa! And_that was _how it needed to stay.

Yuki sighed, standing up just to flop back down two feet away onto his bed. It was late, time for some well-deserved rest.

And he would sleep, really, he would, if Kyo's face didn't flash in his head every time he closed his eyes.

Quite ridiculous really.

**Date: _April_**** _21_**

**Subject:**

**_...I have _****no_ idea what's going on in the world anymore. The rat... Yuki SOHMA... just came up to me, and asked for a _truce_. As in, no more fighting. And the weirdest part? He wouldn't even give me a straight answer when I asked him why! He just sort of mumbled something about it making Tohru happy. Which she was. And I didn't even agree to it! And the rat's serious! I tried to fight him, but he wouldn't even hit me. He just dodged and avoided my attacks! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! He even tries to start _****conversations_with me now. It's exceedingly creepy. I don't know what's going on... but I intend to find out._**

**_- Kyo (super sleuth! ...alright, that was just lame. -_-)_**

**Date: 21 April 2009**

**Subject: How could I be so stupid?**

**I couldn't do it! I just couldn't... I couldn't fight Kyo anymore! Yesterday, I went outside to take a walk, and I saw him playing with this kitten. He looked so... happy. And it was..._adorable_****! There! I said it! And I... I don't want to fight him anymore! I don't know what it is, I'm just _sick_**** of it! But— Kami, that was really stupid of me. Asking _Kyo_**** for a _truce? _****God, if he doesn't think I'm completely mental he probably thinks I'm planning something. Oh why didn't I just keep my mouth shut? Now he's sending me even _more_**** suspicious glances then before, and it's becoming _really_**** awkward to eat lunch when that cat won't stop staring at me! It's bad enough that I can't get through a meal without my brain focusing on the fact that Kyo was the one who prepared the food... with his own two hands... it's delicious! It's almost like I have some sort of... of ****obsession****. It's really quite embarrassing. But I just couldn't take it anymore. I know the rat and the cat are supposed to hate each other, but do we constantly have to be fighting as well? Am I right? ...Oh, Akito's either going to laugh his ass off, or kill me slowly.**

"...So... Kyo... read any— uh, good books lately?"

"..."

"...So... how 'bout that weather we're having?"

"..."

"...Looks like it might rain."

"..."

"...So... what's the deal with Shigure, right?"

"..."

"... So... how 'bout that airline food—"

"I'm going to the roof."

Yuki slapped a hand to his forehead as soon as the cat was out of sight. He slouched down on the couch in the living room, running a hand through his hair. He was _really_ going out on a limb here, trying to be nice to Kyo— er, for Tohru, of course. The onigiri had been noticing his attempts lately, sending him small smiles everytime she saw him trying to start a conversation. Kyo always ended up walking away of course, but it was the thought that counted. He was _desperate_ here! Was it too much to ask to be on the receiving end of Kyo's kindness? All he wanted was _one_ lousy smile! Yuki flopped onto the couch, knowing no one would be able to see his temporary moment of un-gracefulness. Yuki sighed, shutting his eyes. He didn't understand why he suddenly wanted the cat to stop hating him in the first place.

Maybe he really _was_ sick.

"Sohma-kun? Could you maybe get Kyo? I've made you guy's some lunch... I wanted to give Kyo a break."

Yuki opened his eyes, smiling gently at Tohru, who was now flushed a lovely pink color, before standing.

"Of course, Tohru-kun."

He began to head outside, dejectedly trying to find a way to piece together his pride after that absolutely pathetic display.

"And Sohma-kun?"

Yuki paused, turning.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kyo will come around. It makes me so happy seeing you two trying to get along!"

The rat smiled, noticing how she didn't seem to mention the fact that it was only him that was trying.

"Thank you."

.

.

.

"Hey, baka neko!"

Yuki called, deciding that if Kyo wanted to be difficult, he could be difficult as well. He waited for a bit, but when there was no reply Yuki began to get impatient.

"Oi! Cat!"

No answer.

Yuki rolled his eyes. If that was the way the cat wanted to be then fine, but he was _going_ to get him off of that roof.

"KYO!"

An orange blur fell down in front of the rat, causing him to emit a startled squeak, stumbling backwards and falling onto his rear. He winced, glaring upwards once he realized the blur had been Kyo. The cat appeared tired, rubbing at his eye with a balled up fist, a soft yawn tumbling past his lips. Yuki looked away from the cute sight, choosing instead to glare somewhere over Kyo's left shoulder.

"Tohru made lunch." The rat said nonchalantly, discreetly rubbing his backside. It hurt dammit. What right did that cat have to knock him over...

Yuki blinked, coming out of his thoughts as he noticed a hand directly in his line of vision. He glanced upwards, slightly startled to see Kyo extending said appendage, in what almost appeared to be a friendly gesture. His eyes were still glazed over with sleep, but his expression was alert, and the cat appeared to be trying to look indifferent. Yuki took his hand anyway, pulling himself up before quickly letting go. The two stood there for a moment, before the rat decided he had better say something.

"I still hate you." Kyo clarified.

The rat frowned. He was cut off before the words had even come out of his mouth.

**_Date: April 22_**

**_Subject:_**

**_I've given up on trying to pick fights with the rat. It's no fun if he's not even _****trying_ anymore! I still can't figure out what the hell his problem is. I don't know how to act around him anymore! He just gets weirder and weirder every day! I mean... he honestly tried to start a conversation with me about AIRLINE FOOD._**

**_RANDOM INSERT:_**

**_W._**

**_T._**

**_F._**

**_I just don't understand life anymore. Detention has gotten more and more boring, if that's even possible. Yuki falls asleep almost every day. And I'M the one who has to wake him up before the teacher notices. Not that I CARE or anything, but if he's caught, then we'll BOTH just get another week of detention added onto our sentence. And that is _not_ cool. I guess I'll keep trying to think of ways to beat the rat in the meantime... but what the hell could've caused Yuki to change so much? ... And since WHEN do I refer to him as 'Yuki'!_**

**_- Kyo_**

**Date: April 23 (about 3:00 a.m.)**

**Subject: ...**

**I had a dream- ...**

**I... had a dream about-**

**I... oh Kami this is embarrassing.**

**I had a dream about Kyo last night.**

**Which normally wouldn't be cause for any alarm, I used to have dreams of us fighting back when he first moved in... and occasionally I would have a dream of him falling into a body of water or something equally unpleasant but... oh, I really don't feel like writing about this...**

**Um, so... in the dream, it was like I wasn't myself or something... I couldn't control my actions, but I could see and hear everything that was happening. Miss Honda asked Kyo and I if we wanted to go see a movie and we agreed... um, at the theater, we told Tohru to go ahead while we bought popcorn and drinks, which wasn't anything unusual... but then as we were walking back to the movie Kyo pulled me aside... I tried to ask him what he was doing, but the words wouldn't come out, and then, um, he... he... well, he**

**kissed me.**

**Then he said that we couldn't sit next to each other because Tohru would become suspicious and he would be too tempted... and... I (in the dream!) just wrapped my arms around him and he hugged me back and... well, by this time I was mortified of course... but... but it wasn't... _horrible_****. Kyo... Kyo tasted like cinnamon... or... something warm and bright. And it felt... good... to be held by him... um, ok... I'm gonna stop now.**

**But this doesn't mean that I like that stupid cat!**

**_Date: April 23_**

**_Subject:_**

**_I still have the picture Shigure gave me of the rat._**

**_I _****had _thrown it away... but one day when I was particularly angry I pulled it out so I could take my anger out on _****something._ After that though it just sort of... stayed on my desk. Granted, it was in pieces, but it was still there. I had ripped it up pretty badly…_**

**_I didn't even notice it until yesterday._**

**_I mean, it's not like I have any use for it, so I should probably throw the scraps away again..._**

**_Yeah. I should do that._**

**_- Kyo_**

Yuki frowned as he walked into his first detention since the end of the weekend. It had been two days since his dream of Kyo, and he couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard he tried. He knew that Kyo probably thought he was being 'weirder than normal', but every time he looked at the cat he was reminded of how gently he had kissed him, and that, among other things, made seeing him a bit awkward. He couldn't even _pretend_ to be normal. Because when the cat touched him, it only made it worse. He could recall, on Saturday, Kyo had poked him to get his attention; and that one little touch had set his whole body on fire. He had to run to his room to calm himself down. He wouldn't admit to wanting to be held by the cat, because he didn't.

What Fanfiction were _you_ reading?

Obviously he still hated Kyo.

Obviously.

"Oi, rat."

Yuki had been so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the teacher was gone, again. He discretely drew in a breath, remembering what had happened the _last_ time she left. I mean really, wouldn't she have learned that leaving them alone together wasn't the best choice?

"Yes?"

Yuki congratulated himself on not stuttering.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

Yuki turned towards the cat in his seat, gaping at him. What did he _mean_ what was wrong with him? He hadn't thought he'd made his obvious problem with the cat _that_ obvious!

"You've been acting all weird lately." Kyo said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"N-nothing's wrong with me." Yuki stated firmly, barely stumbling over his words. "You're delusional."

Kyo rolled his eyes, but appeared to drop the subject. "Whatever. Just don't think that because we're not fighting anymore means I'm not going to beat you, because I will." Kyo nodded, almost as if confirming the statement to himself.

"Stupid cat." Yuki mumbled. "You've already beaten me."

"What do you mean?"

The rat blanched.

He hadn't meant for that to be said aloud.

It was time for some quick thinking.

"..._You_ can cook. Did you _see_ my last attempt at making breakfast?"

And just like that, Kyo smiled.

Yuki was amazed by how good it felt to have that look directed at him for once. His insides began to tingle, pleasant shivers tickling his skin. The smirk lasted for only a second, before Kyo's face contorted back to his normal, almost angry-looking expression.

"Yeah. Don't ever try anything like that again. Next time you'll burn the house down for sure."

Yuki barely had time to hold back his surprised chuckle before the teacher opened the door, glancing at the two suspiciously before taking her seat once more. He sent a glance towards Kyo, oblivious to the secret smile that still held its place on his mouth. He became aware of it when the cat— after looking uncertain for a moment— hesitantly returned it, the corners of his lips curling up for a second before the moment was over.

And Yuki's stomach held gentle, fluttering sensations for the rest of the hour.

**_Date: April 25_**

**_Subject: as if things couldn't get any weirder..._**

**_Yeah, I don't care about the subject thing anymore. More importantly, Yuki's behavior has only gotten weirder and weirder. And this was just since this weekend! He refuses to meet my eyes, and... well, here's an example. We were sitting at the table Saturday, and I asked him to pass the salt but he just sat there like he didn't hear me, so I poked his arm to get his attention, and I swear he jumped about fifty feet in the air. I repeated the question, and he practically threw me the salt before claiming he didn't feel well and running upstairs. What the hell has gotten into him? I mean, normally I wouldn't care, but it's almost as if I'm worried-_**

**_I'm not going to finish that sentence._**

**_- Kyo_**

Yuki had accepted the fact that he was slowly losing his sanity. That was the only logical explanation. It was the only way he had to explain what was going on in his quickly deteriorating mind. He and the cat were getting along better, but at what cost? At what cost! Kyo was constantly on his mind now. It was like he had found a place inside the rat's head and refused to leave! Yuki was hardly able to say two words to the cat without stuttering, and every time the cat met his eyes, he was aware of the flush that began to spread across his cheeks. He just didn't know what was _wrong_ with him! It was like some sort of sickness, a virus without a cure. It just _had_ to be, because what other reasons could there be to explain the sudden feeling in his chest whenever Kyo was around?

"Sohma-kun?"

Yuki turned around, hearing Tohru's gentle voice. Up until five minutes ago he had been in his room. The only reason he had left was because he had heard Tohru's tentative call for him.

"Yes Ms. Honda?"

Tohru looked a bit nervous for a moment, before composing herself.

"Um… I know Kyo doesn't want me to until tests are over, but he hasn't been out of his room all day so… I made dinner, and, um, I was wondering if you could go get him?"

Yuki sighed.

Hadn't they gone down this plot device before?

"Yes! Since Yuki and Kyo seem to be getting along a lot better lately, that shouldn't be a problem Tohru." Shigure cut in, sending a teasing glance Yuki's way. "It won't be long until those two enter the wonderful world of men's romance! Oh, I can't wait to call Aya, he'll be so pleased!"

Yuki sputtered in shock and embarrassment as Shigure cackled in what could only be called an evil manner, running off to get his phone. Tohru, not sure what to make of the situation just clasped her hands together and stuttered nervously about the food getting cold. And so, to save him the humiliation, Yuki simply turned, walking up the stairs as dignified as a blushing rat could.

"Cat!" He said, knocking on Kyo's door with a little more force than necessary.

There was no answer.

Yuki growled, not having the patience, nor temper at the moment to deal with the cat's games. He threw open the door, preparing a long rant about how he should just get down to dinner on time to save everyone the trouble of having to _look_ for him, but Kyo's room was surprisingly empty. The window was open however, curtains blowing slightly in the gentle breeze. Yuki hesitated for a second before stepping inside forbidden territory. He looked around, noticing that it was neater than he would have expected. He glanced towards the cat's desk, seeing something a bit odd.

He took a step closer, his eyebrows raising as he confirmed that yes, this was indeed what he thought it was.

Sitting on Kyo's desk, was a picture of himself. It had been ripped into what looked like seven pieces, and was currently being held together by clear tape, but it was still there. The rat's face was smiling at the camera, and he looked every bit the prince he was supposed to be. Yuki walked over to the desk, feeling his face heating up slowly. He picked up the picture, handling the damaged photo carefully.

He recognized it.

It was the picture Shigure had placed on the dart board he had given Kyo for his birthday.

Yuki placed a hand up to his mouth, his eyes widening slightly.

Kyo had… kept it?

Granted it had multiple holes in it and had been ripped to bits, but that wasn't the point! Kyo had kept it. He had taken the time to put it back together, and he had kept it.

On his desk.

Yuki couldn't stop the blush that overtook his face.

It was so… so…

Sweet.

"What're you doing?"

Yuki whipped around, Kyo's voice reaching his ears. The cat was standing in the doorway, brow furrowed and his face burning crimson. His eyes darted to the picture still held between Yuki's hands, and his blush grew brighter, if possible. He stomped over to the rat, snatching the photograph out of his hands with an angry glare.

"Why the hell are you in my room?"

Yuki couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Um— I was, well— why do you have my picture?" The rat blurted. He regretted it the moment it came out of his mouth. Kyo's glare intensified, cat ears sprouting out of his head almost comically. Or Yuki could have just been going insane.

"Shutup! I just— I mean, I was— just take it!"

And not long after that Yuki found himself standing outside of Kyo's room, door slammed in his face and photograph fluttering to the ground beside him. Yuki placed his hand over his chest, trying to stop his heart from beating so quickly.

**_Date: April 26_**

**_Subject:_**

**_That damn rat! Coming into my room like that without even asking… ARGH! I _****knew_ I should have thrown that picture away when I had the chance! I really only taped it back up because… because… dammit I'm running out of excuses. I don't know Ok? I just… I just wanted to keep it… it was a stupid impulse that will never ever ever happen again! And that's the end of it!_**

**_Really!_**

**_- Kyo_**

Yuki couldn't help the overwhelmingly giddy feeling that was flowing through his stomach. It felt as if a bunch of bugs were wriggling around.

And he had figured it out.

That's what made everything perfect, the thing that made the rat have to physically concentrate to stop a smile from breaking out over his face. It was so obvious, now that he stopped to think about it, really. Though it truly wasn't anything to smile about. Quite honestly it horrified him. But he just felt so... so stupidly happy about the whole thing that he almost wanted to burst out in laughter. Either that or go throw himself off of the nearest cliff. Really though, he felt that there was nothing he could do about it now, so why not be glad about it?

Yuki, was in love with the cat.

His greatest rival.

His cousin.

Kyo Sohma.

And oddly enough, this thought didn't disgust him as much as he had originally thought he would.

The only problem now was, how did _Kyo_ feel?

.

.

.

Target spotted.

Yuki trained his eyes on the orange haired male in the living room, watching him carefully as his red eyes never left the TV screen. This, was the perfect opportunity.

Yuki wasn't stupid.

Obviously, if Kyo had his picture, then there had to be _something_ there. Right? It was getting him to admit it— or even realize it for that matter— that was the hard part.

He sauntered into the living room, setting himself down on the couch and glancing over to Kyo. The cat was staring at him with a suspicious look, and really, he couldn't blame him. Steeling his resolve, Yuki began the first step of his plan. Well, it wasn't a plan, really. More like, an idea shoddily thrown together in the five seconds it took to reach the couch.

"Whatcha watching?" He asked in what he hoped was a friendly manner, watching Kyo's face contort into a confused expression.

"Uh... TV?"

Yuki giggled. Yes, he _giggled_. Though if ever asked, he would point out that it had been a perfectly masculine laugh and that was all that was left about the matter. "Well obviously!"

Kyo was looking at him as if he had a few screws loose in his head.

Which, Yuki reflected, he probably did.

"... What are _you_ doing?" Kyo asked, obviously meaning why the hell are you sitting next to me. Yuki's hands fidgeted nervously, as he was quite unsure of what to say. 'I just found out that I'm in love with you and it'd be really great if you felt the same'? ...No. That would be too obvious.

"W-what do you mean?" Yuki asked, congratulating himself on the fact that he had only stumbled over his words a _little_ bit. "I'm watching TV, same as you."

Kyo, seeming to just give up on trying to explain the whole situation, shaking his head and leaning back into the couch, Yuki doing the same. The cat took no notice of how the rat occasionally stole a few, small glances at him— he wasn't _staring_ really, and Yuki thought to himself that he had made it past the first hurtle. If Kyo didn't mind spending time with him, even if they were both just watching TV, then that meant that he didn't hate him! Which meant— well, it really only meant that he didn't hate him actually.

**_Date: April 27_**

**_Subject:_**

**_Yuki has gone crazy. That's the only explanation. At least, the only one that makes any sense. He has to have, or else I will have no way to understand what just happened._**

**_I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, minding my own damn business, when the rat walked into the room. Which normally wouldn't be any cause for alarm, but it was what he _****did_ that startled me._**

**_He sat down._**

**_He sat down, _****on the couch_._**

**_He sat down, on the couch, _****right next to me.**

**_Scared yet?_**

**_It got worse._**

**_He then started to talk to me. Which, I'll admit has been fairly normal in this past week, but... something wasn't quite... _****normal_. But then again, Yuki's been acting abnormal for a while now. So I guess this is normal behavior? Maybe? Whatever. I don't know, and I don't care. If the rat wants to act weird then fine, he should just stay the _****hell_ away from me._**

**_Even if he _****does_ look adorable when he blushes._**

**_-Kyo_**

Another detention.

Yuki sighed softly, placing his head in his arms.

Another two hours spent in an isolated classroom, where the teacher appeared to be neglecting her duties, and Kyo always grew suspicious when he talked to him. Ah, Kyo. It was getting more and more complicated to communicate with him, now that he realized his feelings for the cat. Sometimes he would be overwhelmed with the urge to just randomly walk up to him and grab him, and demonstrate with a furious kiss that no, he didn't hate him anymore, and no, he didn't want to be rivals any longer. In fact, he'd like very much to be something more.

But no, the cat was too oblivious to realize such things.

Yuki frowned when the teacher left on one of her daily outings, leaving him and Kyo alone once more. He swore the teacher left because she got just as bored as they did sitting in that empty classroom.

However, this day seemed to be peculiarly different, as Kyo stood up almost as soon as she was out the door, moving over to the exit of the classroom and glancing out it, before leaving himself. This puzzled Yuki greatly.

"Kyo!" He hissed, getting up to follow the cat. "Kyo! Where are you going!" He questioned, now walking with the orange-haired boy down a deserted hallway. The cat looked at him with an irritable expression, scowling.

"Why are you following me?"

Yuki frowned. "What do you mean? You couldn't have seriously expected me to just sit there while you _left_—"

And suddenly Yuki was being pinned violently into the wall. The move had caught him off-guard, though he was aware he could break Kyo's hold if he wanted to. And he was having a difficult time telling his self that he wanted to get out of the situation. Kyo was standing closer to him than normal, one hand fisted in the collar of his shirt while the other lay flat against the wall on one side of his head. The rat stared up at Kyo with wide eyes, his breathing increasing slightly as Kyo growled at him, his brows furrowing.

"All right, _rat_." He spat. "I wanna know just what the _hell _has been going on in your little mind lately. Why the sudden change of heart? It doesn't make any sense. You don't just stop _hating_ someone for no _reason—"_

Kyo's rant was cut off as Yuki practically lunged forward, fastening his lips soundly against the cat's. The orange-haired boy let out a noise of strangled surprise as he hastily released Yuki's shirt, taking a step back in surprise. Yuki had no intention of letting go however, languidly moving his mouth over Kyo's while his hands reached up to grasp his uniform clad shoulders. He realized that this was probably not the best way to convey his feelings, but, he sure would get his point across.

... And this way he had a chance to kiss the cat before he was rejected, at least.

Kyo seemed frozen with shock. He wasn't quite sure how he should be reacting, though he knew he needed to be doing _something_. He was abruptly pulled out of his paralyzed state, however, when he felt the rat's tongue snaking into his mouth, running over his in agonizingly slow strokes.

He pulled away abruptly, placing a hand over his mouth from the sheer feeling of 'holy-hell-what-just-happened'. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and Yuki looked at him sheepishly as he rubbed his neck in a gesture of nervousness.

There was a moment of silence.

"...Um—"

"What the hell was that!"

Yuki blushed, unable to meet the cat's eyes as his fingers fidgeted nervously.

"I'd think you would be smart enough to at least recognize a kiss, Kyo."

The cat sputtered.

"W-well yeah, but... but _why_?"

Yuki finally met his eyes crossly, a frown taking over his face.

"Isn't it obvious! I like you! I have feelings for you! I hold a very strong affection for you! Being near you these past few weeks has been almost unbearable! Do I really need to spell it out for you, Kyo? I. Love. You!"

The silence was deafening, this time. Kyo was staring at him with an incredulous look on his face. Yuki could feel the anger and frustration welling up inside him, but he really couldn't blame the cat. It was his own fault, really. He had been the one who forced him into a kiss. The two stood there, just staring at each other for a long while, and the rat found he almost couldn't take the quiet. He was silently begging for Kyo to say something, _anything_, be it rejection or outright refusal. He just couldn't stand the _silence_.

Finally, Kyo coughed.

"So... you... love me?"

Yuki tore his gaze away, only able to nod.

More silence.

"...Then... would you... could I, maybe— kiss you again?"

And just like that Yuki's world erupted into a joyous chorus of wonderful song, and the caterpillars in his stomach transformed into fluttering butterflies. Of course, he realized— or at least he hoped— that the music was only inside his head. He couldn't stop himself from shooting Kyo a look of shock, and upon noticing the cat's odd, flustered expression, coupled with the red blush upon his face, he felt oddly... warm.

"Not on my watch. Mr. Sohma; Mr. Sohma, please follow me back to the classroom. And that's _another_ week's detention for the both of you.

Yuki sighed.

The teacher _would_ come back then.

"Damn."

**_Date: April 28_**

**_Subject:_**

**_Today, I received another week's worth of detention, and a sound scolding from both my teacher _****and_ Shigure. I had to cook dinner, and received absolutely no time by myself from the moment I got home._**

**_And today has been the best day ever- uh... in a long time. I won't say why, since you can probably guess anyway. And this is my journal, so I'll know in any case. And I'm sure I'll remember _****this_ particular day for a long time to come. It's strange, what being in a relationship does to you. I don't know... I feel strangely happy being someone's boyfriend. And no, it's not Tohru. I'm positive that you'll never guess! Not in a million years._**

**_Now if you'll excuse me, journal, I have business to attend to._**

**_And no hard feelings, but I don't think I'll be having much free time to write for a while._**

**_RANDOM INSERT: I LOVE YUKI SOHMA._**

**_-Kyo_**


End file.
